De por qué Ser Alliser odiaba a Jon
by Jazz SaintClaire
Summary: Alliser Thorne tiene razones para ser un personaje despreciable... Este fic participa del Reto #23 "Condiciones" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"


**Disclaimer: **todos los lugares, personajes y reyes tiranos que no sé si caen en la categoría de "personas" pertenecen al señor George R. R. Martin. Si fuesen míos Daenerys sería la reina del mundo entero y Jon Snow jugaría a las cartas con su madre los domingos.

Este fic participa del Reto #23 "Condiciones" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".

_Condición:__ "Personaje despreciado"_

**De por qué Ser Alliser odiaba a Jon**

_Ya vienen._

Las palabras seguían haciendo eco en sus oídos, un eterno cántico fúnebre, una sentencia implícita, un últimatum. _Ya vienen._

Su cabello había dejado de ser por completo negro para dar lugar a algunos surcos blancos, pero incluso después de tanto tiempo y un largo verano, Ser Alliser aún recordaba el filo de la espada sobre su cuello, rozando con insoportable parsimonia su piel, llamándose a acabar con aquel que había osado enfrentarse a Lord Tywin Lannister.

_Ya vienen_, habían dicho, y Aerys II Targaryen había abierto sus puertas como si de dar bienvenida a un gran amigo se tratara. Si cerraba los ojos, Alliser podía oír el estallido de furia del Rey Loco, cuando descubrió que había caído en la predecible trampa de la rata más grande de todo el Poniente. Lo enceguecía la furia cuando miraba a su alrededor, a aquel chiquero repleto de niñatos estúpidos que no servían siquiera para limpiarse la mierda del culo, y recordaba el momento en que el Gran Maestre Pycelle había aconsejado al Rey que abriera las puertas de Desembarco del Rey. _Que Pycelle arda en los siete infiernos le pido a los dioses, a los viejos, los nuevos y los que vengan luego_.

Se preguntaba si, en el momento en que el acero de Tywin Lannister tocó su garganta, no debiera haberse dejado morir. Después de todo, una eternidad de inexistencia hubiese sido mucho más agradable que una temporada en el fin del mundo, helándose sus genitales y criando pendejos que no sabían de qué lado sostener la espada. Pero el miedo lo había paralizado y las ganas de vivir habían vencido a su instinto de preservación.

- ¡Ya basta! -rugió en cuanto Jon Nievo asestó un certero golpe con el antebrazo en el pecho al Uro, derribándolo justo antes de golpearle la mano con la espada.

- El bastardo me ha roto la muñeca -se quejó el Uro, y Alliser se sintió tentado de golpearlo el mismo con la espada sin filo en la cabeza. O tal vez una con filo.

- El bastardo te ha dejado cojo, te ha abierto esa cabeza hueca que tienes y te ha cortado la mano. O es lo que te habría hecho si estas espadas tuvieran filo. Por suerte para ti la Guardia necesita también mozos de cuadra, no sólo guerreros -refutó el maestro de armas. Señaló a dos chicos cuyos nombres no recordaba y les ordenó que pusieran de pie al muchacho tendido en el piso, aún sosteniéndose la mano. Jon Nieve, mientras tanto, apoyaba sobre su peso sobre la espada, utilizándola de soporte.

- Eso es una espada, no el bastón de un anciano -informó Alliser duramente. _Idiotas, ni siquiera son capaces de tratar con respeto a aquello que les salvará la vida en innumerables ocasiones_- ¿Te duelen las piernas, Lord Nieve? -preguntó con brusquedad, utilizando el mote que sabía Jon detestaba. Ese chico podía ser mejor espada que el resto de su camada, pero también era el triple de vanidoso y prepotente, como todo _señor _de una casa importante. Nadie lo había puesto en su lugar en su gran castillo en Invernalia, pero Nieve olvidaba que en el Castillo Negro, el que mandaba era Ser Alliser.

- No -respondió Jon, envainando la espada, su mirada desafiante. El maestro de armas se acercó hacia él, sus ropas susurrando al caminar.

- Dime la verdad -exigió, mirando a los ojos a aquel muchacho que se creía mucho para estar ahí._ ¿Qué te ha traído aquí, Lord Nieve? _se preguntó Ser Alliser. _¿Creíste que el Muro era un lugar donde encontrarías la gloria? ¿Suponías que iban a besarte los pies y bañarte en elogios, porque allá de donde vienes eras alguien importante? A medias importante, pues qué tanto se le da a los bastardos. Suerte tuviste de que Ned Stark te engendrara, niño, pues cualquier otro te hubiese dejado pudrirte en medio del campo en lugar de dejarte dormir bajo su mismo techo..._

- Estoy cansado -reconoció Nieve.

- Lo que te pasa es que eres débil -espetó Alliser.

- He ganado.

- No, el Uro ha perdido -discutió el maestro de armas y uno de los otros muchachos rió como niña. _Como si tú fueras mejor_, pensó Thorne, sin siquiera saber quién había sido. _Como si alguno de ustedes fuera mejor..._- Se acabó -anunció a quienes seguían escuchándolo- Hay un límite para la ineptitud que puedo soportar en un día. Si alguna vez nos atacan los Otros, ruego a los dioses que tengan arqueros, porque no servís más que para detener las flechas -todos partieron entonces hacia la armería, dejando a Ser Alliser solo en medio del patio, con el sonido del choque de espadas como única compañía.

_¿Por qué, Nieve, por qué estás aquí?_ se preguntó. Él hubiese dado ambas manos por dejar ese helado nido de ratas y volver a Tierras de la Corona, donde no necesitara una mujer para calentar su cama en la fría noche, pero aún así la tuviera.

Malditos fueran Pycelle, Aerys, Tywin Lannister y todos sus ancestros y descendientes. Maldita Guardia de la Noche. Maldito Muro. Maldito helado Norte. Cada día en ese lugar era un suplicio inacabable que lo agotaba y enfurecía hasta la médula. No merecía estar allí, él no había cometido ningún delito, él tan sólo había luchado por su Rey._ Y mira dónde me ha llevado_.

_Maldito seas, Jon Nieve. Tú podías decidir. Y decidiste venir a morir al fin del mundo_.


End file.
